Ouija
by Accio-Underwear
Summary: ONESHOT All three boys watched as the triangle backed up and shot forward, pointing to the same word as earlier. K/K


_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

* * *

"I can't believe we've never thought of this before."

Seventeen year old Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman sat in a circle, surrounding a fresh out of the box tan board with fancy brown letters, numbers, and the words 'Yes', 'No', and 'Maybe'. A plastic triangle sat on the board with a clear plastic lens.

Stan was rather startled when he opened the door that Saturday morning, still in his pajamas, to see his best friend with a shopping bag in one hand and an irritable Eric Cartman being held by the other. Due to lack of sleep, Cartman was unable to fight back or even form coherent insults. He'd apparently been pulling an all-nighter. Again. The next thing Stan knew, he was being dragged up into his room, lights off and candles lit and the Ouija board laid out for them to surround.

"Why do you need us for this again?" Stan asked, still in his pajamas.

"It's easier with more people," Kyle explained, "More spiritual energy."

"Jew," Cartman grunted, the usual malice in his voice missing due to the fact that he simply didn't want to make the effort to force it in there, "'Ahm hungry and fucking tired. What the fuck is so important that you need us to talk to Kenneh before he comes back?"

"Just feed off your own fat, you fucking fatass," Kyle snapped before lightly setting his index fingers onto the plastic triangle. "Now do what I'm doing." Stan and Cartman did as they were told, Cartman a bit grudgingly. "Think about Kenny and hopefully we'll get him. And don't push the triangle."

There was a moment of silence between the boys before the plastic piece started moving. Stan gave a gasp in surprise, his back straightening and his focus becoming more intent, "Dude, what's it saying?"

"F….U….C….K….Y…O….U…J…E…Goddammit, Cartman, I told you not to push the damn triangle!" Cartman sniggered, earning a punch to the arm from the ill tempered redhead, and soon settled down. Silence filled the room again as the boys focused. After almost five minutes, the candles simultaneously flickered and Kyle tensed. "K-Kenny? Are you there?"

The plastic triangle shook from their grasp and the teenagers lifted there hands away, Stan and Cartman scooting back from the obviously cursed board as the triangle snapped around the board before seemingly gaining control and pointing to one word.

"Yes."

Kyle, who didn't scoot away from the board, leaned forward on the heels of his hands, staring intently at the printed letters. "Kenny…Are you still pissed at me?" He asked.

Stan and Cartman glanced at each other, both completely unaware that their best friends had gotten into a fight. Stan knew for sure that Kyle would've told him about it. Kenny had been dead for the past three days and, yes, Kyle had been moody and a bit depressing, but Stan didn't think anything of it. Until now of course.

All three boys watched as the triangle backed up and shot forward, pointing to the same word as earlier.

"Yes."

Kyle's head hung slightly in defeat, "Is that why you hadn't come back yet?" He asked, his voice slightly quieter.

"Yes."

"Kenny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a fucking nag and pry into your business and I promise, I swear to God, that I'll buy you new magazines to replace your old ones. And I won't act all jealous when you look at them either."

Stan and Cartman traded confused glances again as Kyle continued to babble. They figured it was just a friend arguement thing; there was no way in hell that Kenny McCormick and Kyle Broflovski were _butt buddies_. They were from completely different worlds and all of the magazines Kenny owned were nude magazines of women. He was so into the female anatomy, there was no possible way he could be into a guy, despite how feminine Kyle could be sometimes.

Right?

"Kenny, is there anyway you can forgive me?"

Stan and Cartman watched the board warily, waiting for a confirmation that something wasn't going on between their best friends. The silence was long and painful before the plastic triangle hesitantly started to move again.

"T…A…K…E…O…F…F…Y….O….U….R….P….A….N…T…S"

Kyle's eyes widened as he glanced up at the other living boys in the room, his face red. "U-Uhm….Stan and Cartman want to know why." Kyle stated shakily with a tone that hinted for Kenny to shut the hell up or make up some sort of excuse. Kyle's face brightened when he apparently realized that he'd said too much earlier as well.

"P….H….O….N…E…S…E…X…O…F…C…O…U…R…S…E"

Kyle's face brightened even more as Cartman's paled and Stan's took on a sickly green. Kyle hastily blew out the candles and gathered the board in his arms and abruptly stood up. "I…I…have to go…and…clean my room…I'll…uhm…see you guys later." He stated, his words fumbling. "A few hours…probably."

With that he practically broke the sound barrier when he ran out of the room and house. Stan leapt for his window, opening it and emptying his stomach of its contents as what Kenny said and what Kyle just said made a connection in Cartman's mind.

"Oh, dude! SICK!"

* * *

_I'm not allowed to own a Ouija board so everything about it is based off of T.V. _


End file.
